There is a heretofore known laminated piezoelectric element comprising: a stacked body including an active section in which piezoelectric layers and internal electrode layers are laminated, and inactive sections disposed at opposite ends of the active section in a stacking direction; an external electrode layer disposed on a side face of the stacked body so as to extend from the active section to each of the inactive sections; and a cover layer disposed so as to cover the side face of the stacked body (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).